


It Was Always You And Me

by samsbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not a Winchester, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I'm Serious, Incest Kink, Jealous Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, don't read this if you're a big Adam stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl
Summary: Dean would've never believed you if you told him he had another long lost brother. But guess life's just like that. Hits you when you least expect it. So you can't exactly blame him for being a little annoyed with the kid, right?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	It Was Always You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon-compliant up until season 4 episode 19 when the boys find out about Adam.  
This is my take on that episode and how it might've changed the brother's relationship. 
> 
> This is also my first try at writing smut of any kind, so I hope you like it. Also, I should say that English is not my first language, so mistakes can and probably will be found. Just wanted to apologize in advance. 
> 
> Having said all this, enjoy!

Dean shifted his eyes from the screen to look at his brothers. And didn't that just sound strange? You can't blame him for rolling his eyes thinking about it. No. That wasn't right. The only brother he had and fucking wanted was Sam. He didn't need another one. Fuck Dad for not being careful enough and getting himself another kid to care for. Because isn't that just peachy? That your own father couldn't care less about you and instead made sure he went to his other son's baseball game, leaving you to fend for yourself and your kid brother? Dean shook his head, trying to fight the annoyance he knew wanted to resurface.

What did Adam have so special? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see it. And the fact that Sam seemed to forget about him the moment he'd set eyes on the kid didn't make it easier. At all. 

"Find anything?" he called to them, fighting to keep his tone neutral and not convey how this whole situation was affecting him in ways he didn't even understand. 

Sam briefly flicked his eyes up to him and shook his head, his eyes saying he wasn't pleased with the situation either. Dean knew just how to read him, his face like an open book that couldn't hide anything from Dean, even if he wanted to do. The thought made him smile. He knew his brother since birth. They've been together all their life through the good and bad and they always made it right in the end because they're family. There's nothing he wouldn't do for that kid. His brother. His flesh and blood brother. And nothing could take that away from him, this title. He would always be Sam's, and only Sam's, big brother. 

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn't know where all these feelings were coming from. He hasn't felt like this in a long time and he didn't know what to make of the sudden forcefulness of his emotions. He stood up from the chair, his eyes drawn back to Sam and Adam. 

They couldn't be more different in Dean's eyes. When he looked at one he saw his entire universe, the only person he would die for, do anything for, and when he looked at the other all he could see was a stranger, someone who could never in a million years compare to his precious, beautiful baby brother. Call him strange, but when you spent all your life in someone else's pockets that's what happened. You couldn't look at things from a different perspective. And the truth was, Dean liked things exactly as they were. 

"Sammy, I'm done, it's obvious we're not gonna find anything tonight, so why don't we head back to the motel and continue tomorrow, huh?" Dean moved closer to the door, hinting that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He just couldn't deal with all these today. All he wanted was an ice-cold beer and a good night's sleep. 

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" asked Adam seemingly out of nowhere. "I mean... Mom's gone and... I could use having someone in the house." He said is sheepishly, like he was embarrassed to ask. Maybe he was. After all, even though they were his half-brothers, they were still strangers to him. 

Dean grit his teeth, clenching his hand behind his back. He was trying really hard not to yell and make a scene. It wouldn't suit any of them. He closed his eyes against the sudden wave of anger, controlling himself as best he could.

"Uhm..." Sam looked to him for support, obviously at a lack of words. He needed his big brother's approval on this and Dean knew it. The fact that it filled his chest with pride was another thing nonetheless. He took a deep breath and met Sam's eyes, trying to communicate him without words exactly what he was feeling. He knew his brother would be able to pick on his emotions.

"Dean, I think we should stay." Wait, what?!

"What?" Dean couldn't believe his ears. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He felt like all the anger he's been feeling all day decided on that moment to burst out of him. "No, Sam. I want to go back to the motel and sleep on everything that's been dumped on us today, all right? Excuse me for not wanting to spend more time with him." He blurted out without thinking and practically felt Adam's flinch from where he was sitting, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his words. They were true after all. It wasn't his fault the kid couldn't take it.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, taking a step towards Dean reflexively and putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean shrugged him off, not certain he wouldn't hit someone right now. He felt so wrong in his own skin. His world was turning on its axis, shifting, and leaving him to pick up the pieces. The fact that Sam seemed to disagree with him wasn't doing anything to ease his mind. Was he being selfish? Wanting Sam all for himself? Wanting things to stay the same? Well then, he was selfish. Sue him!

"Don't, Sam. You can't tell me everything's sitting right with you! What, are you glad you just found out you have a half-brother? That everything you thought you knew was a lie? That Dad lied to us and he secretly had another kid he took to baseball games? Well, let me make it clear to you, Adam is not my brother. He's never going to be. And he's definitely not a Winchester. " He spewed it all out, not caring that he sounded like a petulant child right at that moment. 

"What's the matter with you, Dean? I don't understand what you're getting at. He just asked us to stay the night, not take him with us and hit the road like a big happy family!" Sam chided and suddenly Dean felt childish, out of his dept. He threw Sam a glance that conveyed how betrayed he felt. He had expected Sam to be on his side. Guess he was wrong.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? You chose him over me?" He said the words as neutral as he could, not wanting them to know how much that hurt him. How jealous that made him.

"Hey, guys, stop! It was just a question. You can say no, you know?" Adam tried to joke but neither of them felt like laughing. "Okay... Dean, he didn't choose me. I mean it's obvious he would never do that, you guys are like Siamese twins, inseparable. There's no contest here." He said that with an edge of something in his voice. Maybe he was jealous too. Of what they had.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Dean turned on him, pointing with his finger. "No matter what, there's one thing that should be clear to you. Sam's mine. My brother. Not you and not anyone can change that, got it?" And with that being said, he turned on his heels and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sam stood silent in the middle of the room, looking after his brother who stormed out of the house like he was being chased by hellhounds. He was entirely speechless. What had that been about? He swallowed audibly and turned to face Adam who also stood motionless, looking awkward and little. No matter how much Sam wanted to feel the need to console him, all his instincts screamed at him to follow after his brother, to make sure he was okay and that he wasn't drinking himself into a coma. No matter what, Sam's priority will always be Dean. 

"A little possessive your brother, don't you think?" Adam sighed, the words having passed his lips before he could stop them.

Sam tried to force a smile, but the words rung a little too close to home so he just couldn't bring himself. "If you don't mind, we're gonna pass on that offer. But uhm.. thank you." He suddenly wanted to be very far from here, next to his brother, doing everything in his power to make sure he was not upset and just to be there for him like he always is.

"No, man, I get it. If I had a brother I loved like it's obvious you two love each other, I would probably do the same. So... no hard feelings." Adam smiled, easing a part of Sam's worry from his chest, even though most of it remained, his thoughts far away to Dean. "Oh, and Sam... Be sure to tell him he's your only one. It's kinda obvious he's jealous." He chuckled a little to himself like he knew more than he let on. Sam tried not to think too much about what he had possibly meant wording that phrase like that and instead focused on getting as soon as possible to this brother. His only one. 

///

Dean was silently fuming when Sam walked into the motel room sometime later. He had tried not to take it out on Sam but he just couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"So did you kiss him goodnight and tucked him in before you left? Or is he too old for that? Not like it matters... I used to do that to you until you turned 14. Huh, how things turn up sometimes..." He huffed exasperated and sat on one of the beds, putting his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? "Man, Sammy, I'm sorry... I don't know what the fuck's the matter with me." He bit on his lip, not ready to see the look on Sam's face and what it might tell him.

"Hey," Sam kneeled down, taking Dean's hand in his own, forcing his brother to look him in the eyes. "There's nothing wrong with you. I... I should've said exactly what I was thinking. Maybe I just didn't wanna hurt his feelings, but trust me. I was thinking the same thing as you. You just had the courage to say it like it is. I didn't wanna stay there with him either." He almost unconsciously caressed his brother's hand, rubbing little circles into his skin while talking.

"Sammy, no, it was my fault. I guess... I was just jealous. I mean, since we've met him you haven't even spared a glance my way and I... I thought you preferred him over me."

Sam huffed a laugh, "Not only is that impossible, but also stupid. How could you think that? Dean... you are and will always be my only brother. The one I'll always look up to and come back to. You're everything to me and I guess I thought you knew that." He closed his eyes against the emotion he was feeling, the tears threatening to fall. He didn't want his brother to say he was turning this into a chick flick moment, but damn it he was getting emotional.

Dean, having had a lot of practice in reading Sam's emotions on his face, knew exactly when his baby brother got close to tears. He brought his hand up and gently touched his face. "Say I'm the only one." He quietly begged, not sure what he was getting at, but knowing he needed to hear it.

"You're the only one." Sam said and in that moment it was like something that was holding Dean together broke, leaving him naked and defenseless against his onslaught of feelings. He bent down and roughly smashed his lips against his brother's. If you were to ask him what drove him to do it, he couldn't pinpoint exactly one thing because that action had been the result of all the pent up frustration and desire accumulated over the years that he had tried to ignore. He was done ignoring this. Maybe it was time he met it headfirst. 

"Mhmmm...." Surprised at the sudden pressure on his lips, Sam remained dumbstruck and motionless for the first couple of seconds, but he quickly got with the program, making Dean moan loudly in his mouth. "Fuck." The kiss was rough and passionate, the two men devouring at each other after years of yearning and not having something they both wanted so much. "I didn't know..." He tried to say, but was interrupted by Dean.

"Enough talking." Dean pushed at his shoulders until he came to stand up, his hands pawing at Sam's back like he was touch-starved. "Fuck, today it made me so fucking jealous when you ignored me to spend time with Adam. I thought I was going to punch someone, preferably Adam." He growled, grabbing at Sam's shirt and taking it off him in one swift motion. "You're mine. Mine. My brother, dammit."

Sam was panting, more turned on than he's ever been in his life. He thought he was going to go mad if Dean didn't touch him soon. His brother pushed him to his knees like a man possessed and Sam loved every second of the rough handling. It made him feel owned, safe, Dean's. He closed his eyes and breathed in his brother's scent. He smelled like home and everything Sam held dearly. His hands found their way to Dean's waistband and tugged on the zipper, freeing him from his jeans. His mouth watered when he came in contact with Dean's briefs and he had to force himself to take a deep breath before he rushed things and everything would be over too soon.

Seeing Sam on his knees, looking up at him like that, made Dean harder than he's ever been. He closed his eyes, not wanting to blow so early. They were just getting started. He fisted his hands in Sam's hair and tugged a little, making his little brother whine out loud. The sound went straight to his cock and he gripped tighter on his hair to anchor himself. He was already lost in the sensation and didn't know how long this would last. He wanted to feel every second of it. He took his cock out and it bobbed hard in front of Sam's face, driving him to lick his lips and make Dean groan through his teeth. 

"Suck, baby." He didn't have to ask twice. Sam went down on him like he was hungry for it, like he's been waiting all his life for this moment. He knew just how to suck and where to lick to give him the most pleasure and Dean had to fight to keep his composture. Sam was bobbing his hand up and down on his shaft, the sensations shooting sparks of pleasure through his dick. "Fuck, Sammy, taking your big brother's dick so good. You love this, don't you? Being such a good little boy for me? Only for me, Sammy. Mine." He growled the last word, fucking his mouth harder and faster, almost making him gag with the force of his thrusts. He couldn't wait to fuck that sweet little hole of his. To brand him with his come and make sure he never wondered exactly who he belonged to.

Sam felt his brother's hips stutter and he knew he was close. His own cock was hard and leaking, trapped against the fly of his jeans. He needed friction but at this point he was so far gone he thought he could come just like this, just from sucking his brother's dick. "Yeah, fuck, Dean. Yours, big brother." He said while he took in so much needed air. It was the first time he was doing anything like this and he felt powerful, even though he was the one on his knees, being the one to reduce his brother to a moaning mess. 

The moment he heard his brother's admission, Dean couldn't hold on any longer. He unloaded instantly, shooting down his brother's throat and pulling out at the last minute to paint his face with the last traces of his come. This triggered Sam's own orgasm, making him come in his pants like a freakin teenager, his semen soaking up the front of his jeans, an evidence of his desire and lust and how much he had enjoyed what had transpired between them. 

"Fuck, baby brother... can't believe you just came untouched. So friggin hot." He kneeled down next to his brother, bending his head to lick his come off Sam's face and give him a deep kiss, swapping tastes and reigniting the fire between them even though they had just come. This kiss they shared this time was slow and exploring, languid, Dean mapping his brother's mouth, wanting to learn every corner and how to make him go insane with lust at his hands and touch.

They parted, looking into each other's eyes and smiling, understanding this has been inevitable. No matter what, they were always going to end up in each other's arms, sharing love and passion, and when they finally let go, they found themselves exactly where they wanted to be. With the person who mattered the most, the one that held the key to their heart.


End file.
